High school
by animebabeeee
Summary: Kana Hayashi just moved to Konha and it going to attend Konoha High. So this means there will be a new crush, and don't forget your classic two mean girls to ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

Kana Hayashi (OC)

~16

~Just moved to Konoha

~Crush is Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

*RING RING* I looked at the alarm clock. "Ugh its too early for this." I got out of bed and went to shower.The steam from the shower flowed around her as she went inside. '_I hope I make a couple of friends'_ she thought. I stepped out of the shower and turned of the water. I brushed her teeth and put on the school uniform. I admired herself in the mirror, "The uniform looks good on me." I looked at the time, '_I better get going'._ I left her apartment and walked toward Konoha High School  
I walked inside, '_Wow'_ I thought,_'this place looks really nice'. _I took out her schedule. "First period is math with Mr. Hatake." I mumbled. I walked around for a couple of minutes, then I realized that I had no idea where I was going. "Um, are you lost?" I turned around to see a boy, about her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yeah I'm looking for math class." I said. "Well it's not over here, it's on the other side of the school."  
"Really?" I groaned. "Yup. I can walk you there since we'll be in the same class." he said. "by the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto." "I'm Kana Hayashi. I'm glad I finally met someone." Naruto smiled as you two began to walk to class "So, I'm guessing you're new here?" "Yeah I just moved." "That's cool. I'm came to this school. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. They'll be in the same class as us." In couple on minutes they were at math class.  
"Who's this your new girlfriend Naruto?" said a boy with red triangles on his face. I blushed and looked away. "Shut up Kiba. This is Hayashi Kana. She's new here." "Hi." I say. "This is Kiba. The idiot who thinks every girl I walk in with is my girlfriend." HEY!" Kiba said in the backround. "This is Shikamaru. He's really lazy" "You go that right." said Shikamaru. "And this is Sasuke." i looked at him for a couple of seconds. '_He's cute'_ , I thought. "Hey" he said. He had a bored expression on his face. Just then two girls walked in "Sasuke!" one of them squealed. She had pink hair. And her blonde haired friend was trailing behind her. "What Sakura?" He sounded bored. Sakura took one look me and glared, then turned right back to Sasuke, "I missed you." she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. '_Looks like he's already taken'_ I thought sadly. "Who are you?" Sakura said rudely. "I'm Kana Hayashi" She looked at me for a second, then looked away and started to Sasuke about something. By the look on his face, he didn't really care about. Mr. Hatake walked in and everyone took their seats. '_I don't think that Sakura girl likes me. I don't even know what I did! Geez! my first day and I'm pretty sure someone hates me.' "_What a wonderful way to start the school year." I say quietly.

* * *

A/N SO this is my first story! I know it's short but, tell me what you think. If there is anything I need to work on tell me. I won't get angry.

Favorite, Follow, Review do whatever the heck you want to do


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_ 'thinking'_

* * *

When class finally ended, I walked out with the rest of Naruto's friends. I can tell that Sakura and her friend were still staring at me. "How did you like

your first class Kana?" asked Kiba. "I really liked it." I replied. "What's your next class?" Naruto asked. "English with Mrs. Yūhi." I replied. "Dang it. I wish hoping that

we had the same class together so that I can get to know you more." said a smiling Kiba. _'I don't know if he was trying to hit on me, or if he really meant that he wanted_

_to get to know me more.' _I thought. "Well, see you guys at lunch!" said Naruto. Then we all headed off to our classes. Well, not me. I was waiting for Sakura to stop

kissing Sasuke so I can follow him to English. "Bye Sasuke-kun! Let's go to class Ino." _'Ino. So thats her name.' _I was then snapped out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Aren' t you coming?" the voice said. "Huh?" I replied. "Aren't you coming?" It said. I looked over to see Sasuke pointing in the direction of English. "Oh, uh yeah." I

said dumbly while walking towards him. It was silent. He didn't say anything. "How do you like it here so far?" he finally said. "I'm enjoying it. You guys have been

really nice to me." He looked at me for a couple seconds, then turned away. "I'm glad you're starting to like it here. he said. We didn't say anything else for the rest of

the walk to class.

When we walked into English class together and I sat next to Sasuke. "Who's this Sasuke?" a girl with white eyes asked. "This is Kana Hayashi. She's

new here."Sasuke said. "Hello, I'm Hyūga Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Hinata said sweetly. I smiled back in response. "Who else have you met besides Sasuke?" she

said. "I've met Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamru." I said. "I also met these two girls named Sakura and Ino. They didn't seem to like me that much." I said at a whispers so

Sasukewouldn't hear me talking about his girlfriend. "Oh, they never seem to like anyone besides their boyfriends." Hinata replied. "Do you want to hang out with me

and myfriends at lunch?" she said. "Sure." I said happily. _'Looks like I'm doing a good job at making friends.'_ "Class has now started, everyone take their seats." said Mrs.

Yūhi.

When class ended, Hinata, Sasuke, and I walked to the cafeteria. Hinata walked me over to her table, and Sakura had dragged Sasuke of to her table were

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and someone else that I haven't met yet. "So who is this Hinata?" asked asked a buns on her head. "Tenten, Temari, this is Kana

Hayashi."Hinata said. "Nice to meet you." they both said in unison. We ended up having a great time together at lunch. That was until Sakura and Ino decided that

they wanted to talk to me outside of the cafeteria. "Um, sure." I said when they asked me. "Don't worry we'll be by the entrance if anything happens." Temari

whispered before I got up. I looked at Sakura's face. She had a smile on her face. I can tell the smile was fake, it was almost like she straining to keep that smile. I

almost wanted say "no I don't want to talk to you," bu I didn't because I didn't want to draw any attention. So went with her and her friend outside of the cafeteria.

Once we got out of there she looked pissed. For what reason? I don't know, and I really don't want to find out.

* * *

A/N How was this chapter? Leave a review please if there is anything I need to work on. I'm working on trying to make these next chapters longer.

Follow, Favorite, and Review.


End file.
